It Was Just A Crush
by Elizabeth Kimball
Summary: Inspired by Crush Paramore, Katrina Dobmeir has only recently found out she was a shapehifter;so when she accidentily phases way to close and causes a tragidy she ends up having to move. So where does she choose to go? La Push Washington, to get a little revenge on her first Love Jacob Black who only went out with her for a dare. Can Imprinting improve their relationship? oc/jake
1. Introduction

The wind whistled in my ears as I ran. The thump of my paws seemed to be the only thing that kept me from breaking down.

_What's wrong Kat?_

_Another One!? that's the third time this week_

_It'll be okay Kat!_

The voices collided in my head, I would promise that I wasn't insane but...I couldn't be sure I wasn't lying. The nightmares had come again, flashing images of blood everywhere, splattered against my pure white fur, his face contorted in horror as he seemed to realize what had happened.

I howled

_Kat I know your hurting but..._

_Its been 3 months!_

_It's not your fault_

More voices, all familiar. They belonged to my Streak, consisting of Jeremy, Kyle, and Liam. Their worried voice echoed all around me and I began racing even faster. They flanked me.

I dug my claws into the earth

Why!?why did I have to do that!? my own flesh and blood, my father for the love of god! the man who raised me, fed me, cared for me all my life, is dead because of me. I killed him. Because I couldn't control my temper my father was dead.

_**And it was all my fault**_

More voices twisted in my head and with that I collapsed

I gave up

As blackness overtook my vision, my huge body slumped agains the forest floor, the only thing I could think of was the crimson stains against my fur.

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

My tan hands carelessly shove the small amount of clothes I have into an average sized carry on. I guess I should explain my situation now shouldn't I?

My name is Katrina Dobmeir and I am a shapeshifter, I live in the small town of Lakewood California, and I can change into the shape of a White Bengal Tiger. Three months ago I found out about my true heritage and one day when my father and I were fighting, I killed him.

Not on purpose, nothing that tragic can ever be planned

I let my temper get the better of me and I was to close, before I knew it my sharp claws were digging in as I phased.

Streak, another word you'll often hear me use. My streak is basically my pack, I am the alpha, while Jeremy is the Omega, Kyle is the Sub Beta, and Liam is my beta. We all are shapeshifters, to be more precise we all can shift into White Bengal Tigers.

My hands gripped tightly on the strap. My streak had decided that after 3 months straight of nightmares and tears that they were fed up, they are now forcing me to move with them. They told me to pick anywhere, anywhere at all. I picked La Push Washington.

It was where he was

I hadn't seen him since I was in Junior High and he was my first love, he broke my heart millions of times, went out with me for a dare, and never once truly dated me. Nonetheless I loved him, and even to this day he holds a fragment of my heart and I can't resist the urge to see him again.

_Jacob_

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

"C'mon you can't say you aren't happy Kat! You love places like this, small, forests,beaches!" Liam grinned ear to ear as he leaned against the door of the car. He's right. I had missed this place, the salty air and warm euphoria of La Push, the rain of Forks, I'd be lying if I said I didn't.

"Yeah..."

A small smile threatened to curve up on my lips

I didn't like that, it almost dropped Immediately. I don't understand how I do that, how I'm able to even somewhat smile knowing what I did. My eyes drooped with my mood.

The polyester of the car seat rubbed against my bare arm, I was wearing the only clothes I had that didn't already have memories. The only outfit I could wear without having any regrets, it was brand new.

Sadly I don't have very much money with dad gone, so I can't afford to buy very much new clothes.

It was a lace short sleeved baby blue shirt and a pair of simple white skinny jeans. Ever since the funeral I couldn't stand the color of black, the way it seemed to smother me as everyone stood around with somber looks on their faces.

"I love this song!" Jeremy smiled childishly and shouted as Neon Tree's came on. I blocked it out. The white blue waves splashing against the sand, sea foam bubbling. The first beach, god so memories there...

They didn't exactly make me sad or anything, it simply brought back memories that gave me a...almost vintage feeling I guess? it was hard to describe.

Not good not bad

_My laughter echoed all around me as I smiled softly at Jacob, his tan skin and long sleek black hair shone in the setting sun. People surrounded us as music boomed. We were at a party on the first beach, me and Jacob had been dating for almost a year now and I swear it was love. _

_Everything about him simply made tingly, his beautiful grin, and hearty chuckle, ugh god! His chuckle! it made this stupid grin light up my face. _

_His body slid against mine as we danced, more of he danced and I moved around to the beat awkwardly. _

_Suddenly everyone stopped_

_"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! WE GOT OURSELVES AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"_

_Two of Jacob's friends Paul and Quil climbed on top of the stage and grabbed hold of the microphone, cutting the music_

_"See here our Jakey boy has been dating little Kat for about a year now" my cheeks blushed crimson at the comment and I buried my face in Jake's moss green colored hoodie, it smelled that woodsy scent that made everything feel fuzzy._

_"Well here ya go Jake" Suddenly I was pushed out of Jake's arms and he reached out, catching a large wad of cash. It had been thrown obviously by Paul and Quil. _

_"You proved us wrong, it seems you could get little Kat out of her shell long enough to make her think your relationship actually meant something" _

_The crowd was absolutely silent_

_"What are they talking about Jake?" I questioned, my brow furrowed. I didn't understand, why did Jake need money?  
"Gullible Kitty Kat, it was a bet!" _

_Their laughter echoed all around me as Jake smirked grimly and I backed away from him._

"KAT!"

I shook as I was brought abruptly back to reality. The boys stared at me worriedly with understanding in their eyes, they were used to these little flashbacks.

"Another one about your dad?" Jeremy frowned deeply and placed his hand on my shoulder, his dad too had died. Though his dad died about a week after he was born, he never even got a chance to really get to know him.

"Not this time it seems" I nibbled on my lip as everyone shared a surprised look

As soon as the car came to a stop I leapt out the door running straight for the woods, they knew. They were my streak, we were connected; they knew when not to follow.

The cleavage of the trees covered me and soon I shed my clothes and burst. Fur stretched out of my pigments and my hands became gnarled, forming claws. As soon as my back had broke and retook its new shape I was fully in my form. My tail lazily swung back and forth.

Phasing always hurt me, I don't know if it was because I was the first of my streak or if it was because I was the Alpha. Whatever the reason was it had just always been like this, and the more I phased the more I loved the feeling.

My paws thumped against the moss layered earth and I took off into a steady run, dodging the trees as though it were as easy as breathing. Before I knew it I stood peeking out of the woods, my head tilted, I seemed to be on a cliff that overlooked the First Beach. Despite my instincts I took a few steps closer to the ledge, and purred as I stared down at the deep blue waves.

God did they look tempting, though I don't believe that any of the humans planning on happily tanning on the beach would be rather excited to see a lion in the water. I would have to come back as soon I had the chance.

As I turned to leave I froze, catching the eyes.

His eyes

The chocolate pools of warmth that I had grown oh so used to during my stay here

but Instead of seeing the Jacob I knew, I was met with a russet colored wolf.

With Jake's eyes

_What the fuck?_


	2. Ch1: My imprints a fucking wolf!

**SO MANY REVIEWS AHHHH! So I'm like way way excited! I mean its only 3 but hell that was just the introduction! I cannot express how unimaginally happy I am. I posted it for the first time and an hour later 3 reviews! this is so amazing. I love you guys. So next chapter I'm going to be having her first day at la push/forks high YOU GUYS NEED TO TELL ME WHICH HIGHSCHOOL I SHOULD PICK FOR HER!? Like if she went to La Push then more Jake time but if she went to Forks more bonding right? gah. Anyway point is if you'd like a character in this story I'm in need of a female to play a human at La Push/Forks high who is going to befriend Kat so basically I need a angela for Kat (aka a human friend) SO yeah send that in! on the second page break I suggest listening to Everything At Once By Lenka**

We stared at each other deeply as time stood frozen, everything had changed. Everything. The sky seemed to turn upside down as our eyes had met, I could only picture myself growing old with this man of course he was faceless in this little picture but he was the one. We had children, grew old, had grandchildren, died together. It all came in flashes, obviously not enough time to memorize it. But enough time to know.

It felt so so right, So indescribably perfect

Th cold beach winds blew in his russet fur and his chocolate eyes sparkled, god such pools made me feel like I could practically swim in them.

Sadly the moment didn't seem to last for 3 wolves burst through the forest, the largest being midnight black, and the other two were silver.

I had trouble focusing on them I was too busy realizing what the fuck had just happened

I had just imprinted

Sickest fucking part, IT WAS ON A GOD DAMN WOLF!?

How in the hell does a tiger and wolf grow old and fall in love, like I know I can phase into a human but this thing was a _real live fucking wolf? _

As soon as the black one crouched down and growled at me I let out a wild snarl

imprint or no imprint, I was still an alpha

Surprisingly I wasn't the only one, the wol- I mean er my imprint's growl echoed throughout the clearing. My eyes shot to him instantly, was he in danger?

Instead of protecting me like I assumed he might be doing, he looked furious? he snarled and growled before taking off in a run past his pack and into the forest. Despite how tempting it was to follow him I stayed firmly planted on the cliff.

His pack followed him but before leaving the black one turned

He snarled

I smashed my teeth together and growled loudly right back

As soon as I was completely sure they were gone I phased back

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

I hadn't left the spot on the cliff, I sat leaning my tan legs over the ledge and stared at the overlapping waves. My breath seemed to be lost somewhere.

Thousands of thing had left me oddly numb, yet alight with the buzz of life I thought I had lost along with Dad's death

One my soul mate was a wolf, Two he didn't seem to be happy that I was his soul mate, and Three the entire time my imprint was there (no matter how angry) I hadn't once thought about dad. Now I know that might sound selfish to some but to me, it was a bit of a blessing. Usually the guilt had plagued me like the black death, something I could never escape that taunted me endlessly. But with my imprint, it was different.

Life felt easier

Despite all that happened a smile lit up my face and in the spur of the moment I stood, naked, and leapt over the edge. The waves approached me as the seconds passed, closer and closer, before I plummeted deep below them.

I wasn't afraid of hypothermia, I was a shapeshifter for the love of god, a bit of ice water didn't really scare me. The black waves surrounded my body with a smile on my lips.

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

By the time I made it to my new home everything was already unpacked, It was an average sized two story housed. Money was easy when you had three roomates and they all had jobs. The living room was painted a nice faded dark green with wood floors and two dark blue Lazeboy couches, behind it was a hall that led to the kitchen, in the corner was stairs that led up to the second story where everyones bedrooms were set up.

As I walked in I found the boys already relaxing in the living room eating an oversized bowl of nacho's and drinking beer. Nothing really mattered, I felt astounding, and breezy. A lazy smile was on my face and I slowly made my way over to the couch.

Plopping down so my feet were propped up on Liam and my head on Kyles lap I ate a few chips and sipped one of their beers.

As silence rings in my ears I look up, only to see them all stare down at me

"What?" I stared up wide eyed innocently at them, was there something on my face? I'm not naked anymore, that was sure, so what were they staring at?

"What the fuck?"

"Who are you and what have you done with our Kat?"

"Holy shit"

Jeremy poked at my cheek, Kyle stared down incrediously at me with a half smile on his face, and Liam had one hand resting on my foot as and stared at me with an odd look in his eye.

"What?" I repeated one more time, this time deep and using my alpha command to make them tell me.

"**Yourhappyandlooksocarelssyou haventbeenlikethissincetheac cidentwhathappened**!?"

They all seemed to speak at once, and the words were jumbled. It gave me a migraine.

"You just...you look so happy, and we haven't well seen you like this since the accident..." Liam trailed off looking down.

I couldn't help it, I burst up off their laps and sat indian style with huge smile on my face and let out a squeal. I wasn't one of those girls, but I had trouble releasing my joy. Like when I read a fanfiction.

Leaping out of the seat I ran around the house, leapt, and twirled about.

Once I was exhausted I ended up back in the living room with the guys staring at me.

Jaws dropped, eyes wide, surprise written straight across their faces

"I IMPRINTED!"

As soon as I said something everyone reacted a bit differently

Kyle smiled gleefully, happy for me

Jeremy had a look of wonder on his face, obviously preparing himself for the annual protective brother speech he would read to my imprint on our first date

and finally

Liam had a dark look in his almost black eyes and his brow was furrowed, an unknown emotion across his face

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Jeremy prompted after a few minutes of awkwardness

"Well ya see..." I bit my lip "He's not exactly human, he's a wolf..."

Their reaction was to say the least, odd...

**Ahh done with the first chapter, the other was the intro incase you didn't notice. Anyway YEAH SO IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER IN THIS just send in your character in a review she has to be human sadly but do not worry their will be a surprise for the character once she is picked. Also I will be posting a picture of what Kyle, Jeremy, and Liam look like on my profile so look for that.**

**Full Name:**

**Description Of Looks (Eye color, hair color,skin shade):**

**Which guy do you like least out of Kyle, Jeremy, and Liam?:**

**Personality (6+ traits):**

**Hobbies(atleast 4):**

**Favorite class:**


	3. Ch2: New Imprints, and The Cullens

**Well okay so I need 3 more reviews until I update again, and I promise the next chapter will be extra long my lovelies! So this is just a filler until I pick who is gonna be Kat's human friend (SEND IN THOSE APPS!) anyway um yeah here you go. I hope you like, this chapter will have bonding (the guys& Kat), patrols, and a bonfire at first beach. I suggest sunburn by Owl City around the second page break.**

"Um Kat, what do you mean he's a wolf?" Kyle asked, raising his brow in question, his eyes wide.

How exactly do I explain my situation?obviously the most awkward way humanly possible.

"We're gonna grow old and have children!" I burst

The boys began mumbling about how insane I was and staring at me, so I rushed to explain. I was not crazy! well...maybe I was but that's besides the point!

"Well see I have a theory" I pursed my lips "See I think he's human too" it would make much more sense then me falling in love with a real animal, I pondered the thought of my imprint being a shapeshifter around the time I got the visions. Why would I have a future with a man if my imprint was a wolf? he had to be like me.

"I think he's a shapeshifter" a nervous smile lit up my face. Kyle let a sly girn fall on his face before he stood and gave me a noogie "Good for you Kat, you got yourself one hell of a love life" I smiled up at him, Kyle was pretty much my goofy big brother.

"SO I hear there was a bonfire on the first beach tonight, and was hoping we could go?" I smiled innocently and rocked back and forth on my heals. I was hoping to be able to find my imprint in his human form and get to meet him.

They laughed knowingly

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

_Jeremy, circle the south side of La Push, Kyle you and Liam go check out the north side, I'm gonna go do a couple circles around Forks. Check out what's going on there._

_Sure thing boss!_

Kyle's boyish voice raing in my ears, I was sending us off to our first patrol out here. It was simple, but important.

Kyle had a dusty white/grey coat with completely black streaks, Jeremy's coat looked a lot like my pure white but his streaks were a grey color, finally Liam had a white coat that when the sun hit it, the tips shone auburn, and had ashy brown stripes.

They each took off, running towards their own destinations, I began running towards the La Push border and towards Forks.

It wasn't long before I made it to the border and when I arrived I was met with an odd sensation as the wind blew in my fur.

I felt oddly joyful while I ran

The joy quickly runs coldly out of my body as I catch a scent, forks _reeked_ of vampire. The odor was very pungent.

_Do you want us to come meet up with you?_

Liam's concerned voice fills my head

Maybe they shouldn't though, if there's that many in Forks then who knows how many could be in La Push right now?!

_Well I'm gonna send Jeremy to follow your trail just incase, Liam and I will continue with our patrol_

_Alright_

Sighing I began tracking the _disgusting _scent

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

A huge white mansion with glass walls stood infront of me, it stunk of vampire so badly my eyes began to water.

Behind me Jeremy snarled a little and nuzzled my back

He whimpered as the scent came closer

_It's fine Jer, we can take em easily if we have to_

I crouched low and bared my jagged teeth, eyes wide scanning the entire area

They all came together, eight of them

They were all pale and beautiful, as usual, Four males one with Blonde hair, One with black, another with honey colored hair, and finally one with a shimmering bronze shade. Four girls all of them pale one with carmel colored hair, a blonde, and two brunettes. To be more precise one brunette and a human.

They weren't unusually beautiful, for their kind.

"Carlisle..." The bronze haired boy warned the blonde male leader, I suppose that was his name. Carlisle.

_Jeremy go get the others, and hurry_

_but Kat!_

_**GO!**_

I hated using my alpha command on them but it had to be done, we needed backup and I could hold them off for as long as I needed to. If I had to of course.

Jeremy whimped and tucked his ears down but ran off nonetheless

"These..tigers aren't normal" The Bronze haired vampire continued

I could feel fear oozing from the human girl, my eyes snapped to her. I would have to get her out of here, she was obviously terrified of these monsters.

When she noticed that I was looking at her she yelped rather loudly, that was to be expected what surprised me was, she then scooted closer and hid slightly behind the bronze haired vampire.

What

the

fuck

was

going

on

This human female felt more comfortable with the vampires then with me? but I was here to save her. What?

" We know of your kind, we do not wish to harm you!" The bronze haired one spoke, this time directly at me, "please just let us explain" he pleaded.

"Edward, what's going on?" The human questioned as she gazed up at him, lovingly. He gazed down at her with an equal amount of love.

"I've had a theory about Sam's pack for awhile now and this only proves it" He mumbled not loud enough for the human to hear " These are shapeshifters, just like the wolves of La Push" he seemed careful not to say too many names but I was sure I would be careful to remember the name, Sam. "Being a shapeshifter means you can shift into your animal form, but each shapeshifters animal form varies on their origin" Edward,as I assumed his name was, continued "They are wolves because they come from La Push, these shapeshifters are white tigers because they come from somewhere else" he turned his gaze to Carlisle, answering an unspoken question, "I'd read about it in one of the books during my stay in.." he made a painful face " Volterra"

I would remember Volterra too

_KAT!_

_WE NEED YOU!_

I flinched suddenly as Jeremy and Liam's urgent calls screamed in my ears, like a tea kettle.

_What's going on? _

_Its Kyle..._

What was wrong with Kyle? Was he hurt? did he run into one of their kind? was he bitten? a thousand thoughts ran through my head as worry began to consume me. I couldn't lose any one of the guys, they were my rock, especially not Kyle. He was the big teddy bear we all knew and loved.

_He's imprinted_


	4. Ch3: Sweet Bullshit I call my life

**Hey guys :D I'll be introducing the fan's character in this chapter so be excited! 4 more reviews until I update again so review review! After the second page break Panic At The Disco New Perspective is good for it c: then when Kat is talking to Jake a perfect song for it is This Aint A Seam Its An Arms Race by fall out boy**

_Shit_

Making eye contact with Edward I narrowed my eyes and lowered my head, showing submission;that we were no danger. For now.

_On the way _

I took off tearing through the forest, easily following the scent of my Streak. I wasn't quite sure what to think of this. Kyle had imprinted? he was like my big brother. I was extremely conflicted, half of me was overjoyed Kyle had found the love of his life, and the other half of me felt a little insecure. What if Kyle stopped hanging out with me for his imprint? or ignored me for her? what if she didn't like me, would he leave the streak for her?

If she really is his 'imprint, then I think he would...

_C'mon Kat, you know that's not true._

_It'll be okay_

Liam and Jeremy tried to reassure me but I still felt wierd

The closer I got to them the more human scents I smelled, I would have phased back by now but I didn't have any clothes and meeting Kyles soul mate naked surrounded by tigers? yeah no thank you.

It wasn't long before I caught up to them and spotted them in the cleavage of the bushes, a couple white lions in a forest of green and brown? easy to spot. Silly boys thought that was a good hiding spot. I let out the tiger version of a chuckle.

_Hilarious Kat, we didn't have much to work with_

Jeremy sarcastically hummed in my mind, easily hearing my thoughts

I quickly shoved into the bush and into the middle of Jer and Liam

Infront of us stood human Kyle talking to a girl, she very pretty. She didn't look like the average La Push citizen, but who was I to judge. I had only been here a day.

She had creme' colored skin, similar to that of a babys, with long caramel colored hair that when the sun hit it, it shone blonde. Her emerald green eyes stared deeply into Kyle's dark ones with a light happy gleam in them, her cheeks tinted a pink color as she caught him staring at her cherry red lips.

I could easily picture them together, and it didn't seem like she was one of those girls who got jealous if their boyfriend had a girl friend.

Maybe I was being silly...

_Nahhh really?_

I did the tiger equivalent to pouting as Jer teased me, Liam nuzzled my shoulder signalling for me to look at Kyle.

The girl was walking away and Kyle was staring at her with an odd puppy dog look in his eye

_Lets head home and get ready for the bonfire on First Beach tonight, we might run into our imprints. Tomorrow we can have a pack meeting._

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

I stared at my bleak reflection

Tan rough skin, long uncontrollably curly auburn hair that didn't seem to match my skin tone at all, a nose at was a little too low at the bottom. I just...I wish I didn't look so plain. No wonder my imprint was angry, when he was experiancing those vision he must have seen how I looked and wanted out.

Wouldn't be the first time someone in my life wanted out

In a small while I was leaving for the bonfire with the guys to go imprint hunting, and so I had gotten 'dolled up'. Or at least I tried to become pretty.

My long auburn hair lay in wavy curls that spread across my shoulders and back, I had on black rocket volume mascara, and nude lip balm. That was all I was good at when it came to makeup, mascara, and lip balm/gloss. Anything else meant sure disaster.

I wore the only dress I had, and it depressed me a great deal. I was wearing it the night Dad and I were fighting...and the accident occured...it ended mid thigh and had a heart shaped breast ouline with somewhat thick straps. It was a faded light blue jean color.

Despite how it might sound, it looked pretty.

Just not on me.

I sighed, this was as good as it was gonna get.

Stepping out of the bathroom I slipped into my black converse and headed down stairs, hopefully my imprint liked me. If not, I don't think I could take it.

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

My fingers tapped nervously against the polyester seats of Liam's car, the urge to bite my lip was extremely annoying. I did that whenever I was nervous, but tonight I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

Normally girls wouldn't wear dresses to bonfires at this time of night, it was much tooe cold for a human but of course that didn't effect me much.

The car came to a hault and it wasn't long before the echoing sound of music blasted in my ears, that was one thing that could be a downer when it came to being supernatural. It meant seriously strong hearing.

That could make or break your love for music, lucky for me I tried not to blast music too often.

There was a bunch of people, but one smell drew me in especially. It was his scent. The shapeshifters, my imprint. It would be hard to find him with alcohol, booming music, and a bunch of people but I could do it.I would do it.

I had to do it

We easily seperated into the crowd, Kyle and I searching for our imprints while Jeremy and Liam tried some beer and cruised through the crowd dancing.

Following the scent I ran into a couple people one girl named Jessica, another named Lauren, then a boy named Tyler, they were all nice but not who I was looking for.

I continued looking

Finally I saw him, I couldn't see his face but he had the body of a shapeshifter and smelled like my imprint. It must be him.

A smile lights up my face and I swerve through the crowd, ending up in front of him.

Our eyes meet and I know its him

My imprint

"Kat?" He scrunched his perfectly shaped eyebrows together and narrowed his eyes, looking me up and down. How did he know my name? I squint my eyes and stared at him. We hadn't met in person yet, how could he know that?

"Um, no offense but how do you know my name?" Finally giving into the urge I began to nibble on my lip

"Its me, Jacob!" He said rather loudly, over the music.

My entire face seemed to freeze

I had finally found the love of my life and it was him?!

IT WAS JACOB?

It could have been anyone, but no it was him. Jacob. His names felt nice on my lips.

Jacob Black, the terror of my childhood, and star of all my dreams. I had no friends when I was little, all the girls hated me because of my tangled wild hair and the fact that I hung out with the guys. They spread nasty rumors that apparently I was born with a dick but I wasn't, I was a girl. Just not in their eyes.

One day during lunch when I was in Junior High, I was sitting alone as usual in the corner of the cafeteria re-reading the harry potter series and munching on a sandwhich, when he came up and sat down at my table. He joked with me. Made me laugh, sympathized with me on the bullys, and listened to my opinions.

I fell head over heals in love with him, it was like a fairytale. He carried my books and walked me to class, sat with me at lunch, and we passed notes during class. Sure a lot of the girls bullied me for it, but it was worth it to be with him. Then after about a year of us dating he took me to a party, that was were it was revealed that the only reason Jacob dated me was because of a bet.

I knew good things could never last long in my life from then on

I spent weeks trying to get over him, years, he had began dating other girls, made friends with another girl named Bella, and we never talked again. He made fun of me often with his friends. Yet I still loved him.

Whatever the reason I still loved him, his laugh, his smile. That aggravated me to no end, because I hate those girls in books. The ones who fall in love get their heart broken but still keep coming back? yeah those. I despise them. Becoming one was not something I wanted and would do anything to avoid.

So I moved, I moved to Lakewood California with my dad and after a couple years of living there a couple nomad vampires were in the area for awhile and so I phased. That was when I made a streak and created a family. Though alpha or not my control was horrible.

That was when the accident happened

_"I imprinted on you? what kind of a __**sick**__ joke is this?"_

"what?"

Realizing what I said I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed, mouth turned down, pupils huge. He stared down at me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"It's nothing" I mumble and look darkly at the ground

"Nothing at all" hissing I swerved away from him, heading straight towards the alcohol.

I wasn't driving tonight, Kyle was, I didn't care

What bullshit was this?Someone needs to fucking explain what this thing I like to call my life was, first the love of my life was just making a game out of my heart, then I kill my father, then it turns out that the only soul mate ill ever get is my childhood nemesis?

fuck no

I gripped a cold beer tightly, my tan knuckles growing white, and quickly downed the entire eyes scanned the entire party, I ended up catching Liam and Jeremy's.

They stared at me, eyes full of pity, I knew they had heard what happened. They already knew who Jacob was. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.

I quickly finished another beer

Pierce The Veil boomed in my ears, as I drowned in their music. Completely forgetting about what had just happened. What I did to my father. The fact that no one could love me, I was a freak to put it simply.

I had anger issues

Was horrible at being a girl

turned into a giant white tiger

and killed my own father

No wonder this shit happened to me, after what I'd done to my dad I could easily see how I deserved this.

The strings of my heart tugged as I felt the pull towards my impr-...Jacob.

I pounded down another beer

and another

and another

Until reality simply died out

**That's it for this chapter, I know instense right?! well I introduced Kyle's imprint. In the next chapter there will be some real friendly bonding between Kat and her but until then I gave you this. So what did you think? the whole Jacob situation. To give you a better look into Jake's eyes, half of the next chapter will be in his point of view so send in those reviews! 4 until I post the next chapter! I think I've decided that Kat and Kyle's imprint will be going to La Push to get some more Jacob time. That's it for now.**

**Happy reviewing**


	5. Ch4: Make up or Break up?

**Hey I know its only been 3 new reviews, but I caved. I just have the insane urge to write, so here it is. This chapter will feature Kat going into a sort of lost and depressed phase for the beginning and then lead into a big fight/makeup battle with Jacob and the next chapter ill have Kat's first day at La Push high school, or forks. YOU TELL ME.**

A loud ringing in my ears woke me from my deep sleep, my vision was a little blurry but I could clearly see where I was. I was in my new bedroom at my new home in this dumpy little town of La Push. Though it wasn't exactly La Push that was shitty, more of the people. To be more precise, Jacob.

Running a hand through my tangled auburn locks I pushed off from the bed and stumbled over to the vanity desk. My reflection shone back at me in the mirror, I had little bags under my eyes, flushed cheeks, and huge pupils.

I was hungover, well...somewhat. When your a shapeshifter you can get drunk if you drink extremely large amounts and in the morning you don't have a horrible hangover, just a little one since the healing in us burns away the alcohol quickly.

My nose perked up and my stomach growled loudly as the scent of Bacon and Waffles drifted into the room, I was starved.

Grabbing the first things I could get my hands on, I pulled on Liam's oversized black hoodie, and a pair of my favorite black short's, before dragging myself down the stairs.

As I entered the kitchen a burst of warmth enveloped me and I smiled lazily, my three guys were spread around the kitchen. Kyle was sitting on counter texting someone, probably his imprint, Jeremy was reading his favorite book The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, and finally Liam was dancing around the kitchen making you guessed it. Bacon and Waffles.

This is my family

Lurching forward and reaching around Liam I grabbed a large piece of bacon and stuffed my face. Quite unattractively, I might add.

"Hey kitty kat, control yourself!" Liam scolded teasing me lightly

"Yeah yeah, we both know out of all of you animal's I'm the neatest"

Even though I was teasing along a smile was on my face anymore, instead I sat back on the couch in the living room settling for watching them from the hallway opening.

_"Kat?" He scrunched his perfectly shaped eyebrows together and narrowed his eyes, looking me up and down. How did he know my name? I squint my eyes and stared at him. We hadn't met in person yet, how could he know that?_

_"Um, no offense but how do you know my name?" Finally giving into the urge I began to nibble on my lip_

_"Its me, Jacob!" He said rather loudly, over the music._

_My entire face seemed to freeze_

_I had finally found the love of my life_

_and it was him_

_Jacob Black, childhood nemesis, neighborehood heart breaker, and all around jack ass._

"I'll be back in a little while guys!" I managed to call before taking off and running out the door, thoughts all centered around that night. Around Jacob.

I hate him, I hate him so much

But at the same time...I love him.

It was more then I could take.

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

The blue waves rolled back and forth on the seemingly empty beach, the smell of salt gave me a sense of welcoming.

I sat in the water, still on the sand, but knee deep in water. Watching the lolling waves made me forget about him.

Forget I wasn't supposed to love him

Forget what he did to me

Forget that he was and still is my only chance at a fully happy future

I leaned forward in the water, letting the waves just barely scrape past my shoulders;wetting the ends of my hair.

_"You see little Kitty Kat, it was a bet. Jacob never loved you" Quil laughed wildly_

_"KAT CALM DOWN YOU'LL HURT HI-" Kyle warned before my paws swiped down upon my father._

Taking a deep breath I plunged myself in the water, going somewhat deeper into the water I let out a scream. Mid scream warm enticing hands ripped me from the water surprisingly, salt water leaked into my mouth and stung my eyes.

Seconds later the cold slapping air hit my wet face and matted hair

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS!" the warm voice screamed at me "YOU COULD GET HYPOTHERMIA!" the voice sounded angry.

Knowing who it belonged to, I most definantly didn't care

I let out a maddening laugh as a wicked smile curved up my lips "Y-yeah" smiling at him

"Its hypothermia that hurt me" flipping him off with my tan hands I grinned "well you know what Jacob, you can fuck off kindly please"

"K-Kat I-"

"WHAT JACOB? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY? THAT YOUR SORRY. BULLSHIT YOUR ONLY REASON FOR BEING SORRY IS THE IMPRINT" I screamed at him, I could care less if there were people on the beach. But lucky for me, it was just me and him.

He flinched

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING SUCKS JACOB!? TURNING INTO A GIANT FUCKING TIGER ON YOUR 16TH BIRTHDAY THEN PHASING ONTOP OF YOUR FATHER AND KILLING HIM ONLY TO MOVE HERE AND FIND OUT YOUR ONLY TRUE SOUL MATE IS A FUCKING BASTARD WHO BROKE YOUR HEART!"

Not being able to fully voice my anger I began shaking wildly, I could the particles in my being changing and transforming me.

My claws ripped at a piece of driftwood and ran into the forest, tearing and pulverizing any thing I could get my paws on.

Just being destructive

as usual

That conversation escalated rather quickly, but it was hard when your entire being was pulsing with unheard emotions, like screaming but no onbe can hear you. My temper had gotten the better of me.

Stopping I let out a breath and a whimped, curling up in the dirt. Not caring when I heard him approach, his paws snapped a twig or two before he curled up next to me. Resting his wolfy head on my oversized back.

Our eyes met and we seemed to be mentally arguing

He was apologizing

I was crying

Was this what our relationship would be like?

_You'll never know unless you give him a chance_

My eyes grew wide at the sudden intrusion, not expecting to hear Jeremy. He must of phased for his daily patrol.

_Just do what your heart's telling you Kat, we both know its one of the strongest things in this world..probably_

The sound of Jeremy's voice brought a little smile to my face and I turned back to Jake

I nuzzled him

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._.**

**REVIEW OR KAT WILL WILL EAT YOU...or maul you...or whatever way Tigers kill haterz XD**


	6. Ch5: Ink Splots And Vampires

**Wow that was a LOT of reviews :3 but I'm a bit confused on something, guests keep reviewing saying update update, but when it says what chapter that review is from its on like ch1? but I already have like 3 chapters posted or whatever? if that makes any sense. So the beginning of this chapter is a bit of a mindfuck but don't worry it all adds up to Jake and Kat's relationship omg ship name Kake (K for kat ake for jake) Kake. ANYWAY, yah here you go bootifulls :3**

"Kat...kat..."

"Come on kitty Kat wake up"

"I promise to pick up my socks everyonce in awhile if you wake up soon?"

Three very familiar voices sounded softly in my ear, Kyle, Liam, and Jeremy. My streak. My heart felt oddly warm and fuzzy. Lifting my eyes I smiled lazily at them "Ye-" I cut myself off. My eyes going wide as I took in my surroundings.

I was in my bedroom with all three guys grinning at me softly, each offering their own special way of comfort; Kyle holding up a poorly made bowl of chicken noodle soup, Jeremy holding my favorite book and a blanket, Liam holding the stuffed animal he had won for me a couple years ago at disneyland.

But...

I had just...

with Jake

It was a dream?

I scrunched my forehead together as a booming headache startled me profoundly.

So it had all been a dream? Jake and I never made up and got together?

What the fuck was going on

"What's going on? What time is it? what happened..." I mumbled wearily as I rubbed my eye with one hand and cuddled Liams stuffed animal with the other.

"Well after the bonfire you had drunk a lot of alcohol and the next morning you said something about going to the beach and then passed out on the couch and so we tucked you back in bed" Jeremy explained softly

"You've been asleep for the past couple of days, I imagine healing the alcohol damage you must have done to your liver, and the heartbreak" he continued "But sadly this morning we have our first day at Forks high school".

"J-just um get out" I spat rather bluntly before noticing the hurt looks on their faces "S-sorry I just um..need to get dressed"

My entire being seemed to shake as a morbid feeling filled my center

The boys left and I stumbled over to the vanity mirror to calm down. I shouldn't be freaking out, it was just a dream. I was an alpha and I needed to act like it.

Sighing I pulled on a shirt that the longer it was the more flowy it became, starting white and ending blue, and a pair of white skinny jeans before grabbing the first pair of shoes I got my hands on. Vans.

My wide eyes shot over the clock that blared 7:12 A.M

I had until 7:30 to finish getting ready, fucking shit.

Ripping a comb through my hair I let the fiery red curls splay across my back and headed into the kitchen.

Grabbing one of the omletes, Liam must of made while I was asleep since he is the only one other than me that can cook out of all of us, I headed out the door with my boys following.

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

Normally since we lived in La Push, we would be going to the high school on the reservation but it was already too full so sadly we were left with Forks.

Pulling up in seemed to be a flashy car for their little town everyone stared,. It was a sleek black Mountaneer.

Kyle laughed wildly and grinned with pride as people stared, Jeremy narrowed his eyes at them all, and Liam simply ignored them. I could easily tell girls would be all over Jer, Ky, and Liam but I didn't care. Ky had an imprint, Liam couldn't care less about silly human girls unless they were his imprint, and Jeremy hated the snobby ones but all around was a nice guy.

Though the girls wouldn't care, they would just eye them because of the perks that came with being a shapeshifter. Buff, strong, flexible, and fast. It made Human girls act crazy.

Parking close to the school I easily hopped out of the car and grabbed my bag, the boys and I going our seperate ways just as usual. Kyle and Liam went together and hung out during passing period while Jeremy and I hung out during those times, then at lunch we all sat together and ignored the rest of population.

Although I think I would tweek that plan...just a bit. Only to include Kyle's imprint, knowing we couldn't get into La Push High that meant she would most likely would be going here as well.

I refused to let someone who was apart of my streak hang out with some of these...er 'confident' people.

Jeremy walked by my side, one muscle ripped arm thrown protectively over my shoulder, the other lazily at his side as we strutted toward the entrance.

People stared

We walked some more, until a flash of caramel caught my eye.

It was Kyle's imprint walking nervously towards the office while everyone eyed both us and her

Jeremy and I met eyes before rushing over to her and easily protecting her from the stares, which of course she was thankful for.

**._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.JOINTHESTREAKIFYOURAFREAK._._.**

our Biology teacher pestered the class, reviewing things I had easily already learned. I ended up sitting at the back of the class next to Adeline, Kyle's imprint, and behind Jeremy.

One more period until lunch, I couldn't wait. I was simply starving. Until then I would make time by conversing with Adeline, I really wanted to be her friend.

"So Adeline, wanna play a game?" I whispered mischeviously and grinned at her

A smirk that could easily match Kyle's lit up her face and she cracked her knuckles

"Bring it"

"Okay whoever can make the bigger ink spot on his overcoat wins" tossing her one of my ink pens. She grinned.

Seconds ticked by before I finally got my chance, his back was turned as he lectured the boy next to Jeremy.

Throwing my arm back, I flicked my wrist and ink splattered sharply against his back. It was about the size of a quarter.

"I did pretty well if I do say so myself" I smiled smugy and crossed my arms

Adeline coppied my movements, enlogating her arm before a splatter the size of a pellow pet slapped against his back knocking my little quarter sized ink splot off the charts.

After awhile other students giggle and laughed as Jeremy joined in and that was how the three of us entertained ourselves during the period.

Once the lesson was over we began walking to lunch

that was when it happened

I was hit by the pungent odor of vampire

To be more specific the scent of Edward, the one from before.

Of course, I didn't think that they would be going to school here. Shit.

I hurriedly walked with Adeline and Jeremy, Adeline chattering about some new zombie game that came out, and Jeremy staring at me curiously.

As the lunch room came into view the smell got extremely strong.

Looking up I met his eyes

his golden colored eyes

"Vampire" I muttered, too low for humans.

" Shapeshifter" he hissed

**SO! Sorry that I took so long to update, I've been busy rewatching season two of teen wolf. Why you might ask? because I'm planning on writing a fanfiction for it. Its gonna be about Allison's cousin moving to Beacon Hills when she hears her mother Kate died because she broke the code (she just thought her mom was on another 'business trip') and she falls into a love triangle between Stiles and Isaac.**


End file.
